


Fortuna Major

by TheFlirtMeister



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Talking, Tickling, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 14:17:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11511150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlirtMeister/pseuds/TheFlirtMeister
Summary: “I wanted to be an astronaut when I was little.” Michelle says.“Why didn't you?” Peter asks.“Too much math.” Michelle says, in such a serious voice that Peter snorts. “Hey! The amount of maths required crushed my dreams to get up into space!”





	Fortuna Major

**Author's Note:**

> why did i write this??? who knows???

“How did you know?” Michelle asks. She's sitting cross legged on the top bunk of Peter's bed, rearranging glow in the dark stars to Peter's ceiling. Peter is pretty sure he's in love.

“How did I know what?” He asks. He's sitting at his desk, watching her. They both should be doing homework, but Michelle had got distracted by the inaccurate galaxies displayed on Peter's ceiling, and had decided to fix them.

“That you were a boy.”

Peter pauses. Automatically his hands go up to his hair, but it's too short now to brush in front of his face, to hide himself.

“I just did.” He said, thinking of crying when his parents made him wear dresses, and the thrill he'd got when his grandfather had one day patted him on the head and called him son.

“Huh.” Michelle said, picking off a star from the ceiling. “Interesting.”

“Why?” Peter asks, and Michelle looks down at him.

“I was just wondering.” She's quiet for a moment. “Sometimes I don't feel like a girl, you know? But then, I don't feel like a boy. I don't think I could ever be a boy.”

“Maybe you're non binary.” Peter suggests.

“Maybe gender is a social construct and doesn't exist.” Michelle says seriously. Peter picks up a pen from his desk and throws it at her. It hits her on the neck and she jolts. “Hey!”

“What?!” Peter replies innocently, and Michelle throws the pen back at him with more force. “Ow!”

“You deserved it.” Michelle says, and licks the back of a planet to make it stick onto the ceiling. “Do you think your parents would have minded? About you?”

Peter shrugs. “I don't know. I don't like to think about it.”

He doesn't want to tarnish the memory of his parents. He knows they loved him, but they loved past him. Peter doesn't want to think about a reality where they hated him.

“What about your parents?” He asks.

Michelle snorts. “What about them?”

“Have you talked about gender with them?”

“Oh jeez.” Michelle says, “They think Freud had good theories. The man who said all women have penis envy and want their brother or father's dick.”

“I'd like a dick.” Peter says, and Michelle looks down at him.

“You're different. And anyway, Freud is a dick. A massive cock.” She punctuates the last word by viciously pressing a star into the ceiling.

They don't talk for a couple of minutes. Peter swivels around and around in his chair, and then gets dizzy and has to stop. Michelle keeps sticking stars to the ceiling, her forehead furrowed.

“Sometimes,” She says, and it's quietly, “I don't think they see me as their daughter. I think they just see me as a person to inflict their ideas upon.”

“I'm sorry.” Peter says, because he doesn't know what else to say.

“I know I'm selfish.” Michelle says, “And I shouldn't be complaining to you. But, you know? I want parents who love me. Not parents who want to test out theories.”

“I'm sure they do love you.” Peter says, and climbs out of his chair. Michelle doesn't seem to notice.

“Maybe.” She says, “Seems highly unlikely.”

Peter watches her for a moment, and then climbs up the ladder to get on top of the bunk bed. Michelle looks at him, and raises her eyebrow.

“What are you planning to do here Parker?” She asks, “This is a fragile structure, and I don't want to be crushed by it collapsing underneath us.”

“Shut up.” Peter says, and lays down next to her. “I like the stars.”

“They're not perfect yet.” Michelle says. “And they will continue to not be perfect, because you are distracting me.”

“Oops.” Peter says. He expects Michelle to continue on her endeavour, but instead she sighs, and lays down beside him, twisting her body to fit.

They lay there, in silence, staring up at the ceiling.

“I wanted to be an astronaut when I was little.” Michelle says.

“Why didn't you?” Peter asks.

“Too much math.” Michelle says, in such a serious voice that Peter snorts. “Hey! The amount of maths required crushed my dreams to get up into space!”

She pokes Peter hard in the ribs, but it's in his ticklish spot and he laughs, squirming on the bed.

“Get off!”

“Nope!” Michelle reaches out, tickling him more, poking him in his armpits and making him scream. “This is what you deserve.”

“Mercy, mercy!” Peter is laughing so hard he can't breathe, and for once he's not caring that someone is touching his chest, if lightly.

The bedroom door swings open and Aunt May stands in the doorway, looking concerned. Her eyes drift up to where Michelle is mercilessly tickling Peter, and she tilts her head to one side, like a dog.

“She's torturing me!” Peter yells, and May stares at them both, and then folds her arms.

“What did you do?” She asks, and Peter gives a little cry of despair.

“Don't trust her side!” He complains, and Michelle laughs.

“Us girls got to stick together.” She says, and Peter's face flushes happily, because he's not one of them.

“Don't break the bed.” May warns, and then walks out of the room. She leaves the door open though, and Peter is suddenly startling aware of the door being open policy when boys have their girlfriends over. Michelle is definitely not his girlfriend though.

“Do you submit?” Michelle asks, leaning over him.

“Yes.” Peter says quickly, “Yes, no more!”

“Say that I'm smart.”

“You're smart.”

“And incredibly handsome.”

“You're incredibly handsome.” Peter says, and Michelle smirks at him.

“And don't you forget it.” She says, and sits up away from him. “Now I know all your ticklish spots.”

“Don't tell Flash.” Peter says, “He'd use it for evil.”

“He's a dick.” Michelle says, and pushes her glasses up her nose. “But he's so smart, and therefore, he has to be on the decathlon team.”

“He calls me Penis Parker.” Peter says.

“He used to call me Michael Jackson.” Michelle says.

“What made him stop?” Peter asks, frowning. Michelle looks at him.

“I punched him.” She says, like it's obvious, and Peter laughs.

“Of course.”

Michelle leans across and mock punches him on the chin. “I should teach you how to beat up people.”

Peter thinks of all the people he's beat up as Spiderman, and then grins at her. “I'd like that.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> *finger guns* sup lads, i take commissions


End file.
